


All I Want For Christmas is You

by CaliKayeTylers



Series: A Very Reituki Christmas [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Ruki gets a Christmas gift.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: A Very Reituki Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568845
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My Christmas fluff!  
> There is a part 2 that I'll post closer to Christmas for anyone wanting some smut too 😂

It was falling apart. Ruki frowned as he stuck his fingers through the numerous holes in his beanie. The hat was nothing special, had no past memory attached to its thick red material. It was simply just the one he’d been wearing for years. He’d always tried to take the utmost care of his clothing in hopes that it would last long enough for him to be able to afford something new. If something was ruined or ripped his parents would only blame it on him somehow and ignore his request for something new. Even when he’d been old enough to get a job it wasn’t as if he’d had the money to go about wasting it on such things as a new outfit. 

And things really hadn’t changed at all since he made the move to Tokyo with his friends. Sure, they were playing a few small live houses here and there, but nothing seemed to be working, and they were all starting to lose their patience. The jobs they’d been able to find were long hours with little pay and every other moment they had was spent on practicing. Ruki was thankful though. Even if he had to work himself to death he’d rather do it here in the city with his best friends than move back home and conform to whatever bullshit his parents expected of him. 

Ruki watched the twinkling Christmas lights as he walked down the snow covered streets. Nothing stopped Tokyo. The cold, the snow, it meant nothing to the thousands of people going about their busy days. Part of him wished he had a destination in mind, a direction, instead of just wandering the streets, horribly cheap coffee in hand. He wasn’t working today, but the rest of his bandmates were and Ruki hated sitting in their little apartment all by himself. He’d rather spend his time freezing among the masses than sulking inside their four walls. 

He let his eyes wander over the well lit store windows, admiring all the things he knew damn well he couldn't afford. Hell, even lingering too long would probably get him in trouble. Reality didn't stop him from wishing though, that he could afford nice things to give his friends for Christmas. The first year they'd spent in Tokyo they had all agreed to no presents for birthdays or holidays. Someday, of course, they all hoped things would be different. Once they were signed and didn't have to work shitty jobs they'd be able to have a real Christmas. 

No. They'd have a huge Christmas party! Of course, because they'd get signed to the biggest label. No expenses would be spared and everyone who was anyone in the scene would be there. Maybe...it would take place after their own Christmas live. Thousands of fans would come out, brave the weather just to see them. The show would have to be dramatic. Aoi would probably come up with the concept. If anyone knew how to be overly dramatic, it was him. Yes, it would be huge. The event of the season. 

Ruki was smiling to himself as he finished off his tasteless coffee, tossing it in the trash just as his phone started ringing. Why would Reita be calling him now? Wasn't he supposed to be at work for another few hours?

“Hello? Aki?”

“Hey Taka. Where are you?”

“Just walking. Aren't you supposed to be at work?”

The bassist laughed. “I was. I'm off early today. Will you come meet me? I want to go look at the lights.”

Ruki scoffed. “I've been looking at the lights all day. I think I'm just gonna go back to the apartment.”

“Taka. I-” Reita sighed. “I want to see them with you. Please just come meet me. I'm just outside the coffee shop. I had to come pick up my paycheck.”

He knew better than to try to argue with Reita. Once the other had made up his mind about something, he could be the most stubborn man on the planet.

“Fine. I'll be there in about ten minutes.”

He could hear the smile in Reita's voice when he replied. “Thanks buddy. I'll see you soon.”

Buddy. That was the last thing Ruki wanted the last thing he wanted the blond to call him. The word made his chest ache. But he needed to stop this. He was so lucky to have someone like Reita as his bandmate, much more his friend. The bassist was just so positive no matter the circumstance and loyal. Ruki knew if things went sideways with the band, Reita would be the last one standing, trying his damnedest to hold things together. He was honestly the best person Ruki had ever met. So why couldn't he be satisfied with his friendship? Why did he have to have this foolish infatuation with him? Why did Reita have to be so damn cool? So sweet and funny, and  _ caring _ ? How was Ruki supposed to avoid catching feelings for someone so perfect?

Ruki shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts inside as he rounded the corner where the coffee shop Reita worked at stood. So it had taken him fifteen instead of ten. He blamed his melancholy heart. 

“There you are! I was starting to worry.”

He looked up to see Reita walking towards him. He had his big coat with the fake fur lined good pulled up over his badly bleached hair and a grin on his face a mile wide. 

“I was further away than I thought. I was down by that coffee shop with the horribly cheap shit. I- I didn't want to bother you at work.” His voice faltered and he cleared his throat. “I may have to get another coffee just to keep my hands warm though.” 

Reita chuckled at his attempt at humor and Ruki watched as he pulled off his right glove and handed it to him. “Here. There's a warmer thing inside.”

Ruki accepted but couldn't keep the confused look off his face. “Uh, thanks, but I'm not sure one glove is going to help much.”

“Well I've got one more of those hand warmers. I'll put it in my pocket, we can share it. Here just slip your hand in.”

He wanted him to...what? Ruki was skeptical of this plan but slipped his hand into the other's pocket, feeling the immediate relief of warmth. A moment later Reita's fingers slipped in too, lacing between his own. Ruki could feel his cheeks turning pink and it wasn't from the cold. 

“Kira-”

“It's fine, isn't it? It's too cold to care what other people think. Come on, let's go this way.”

Ruki didn't argue, letting Reita lead him down the snowy streets. He listened to the blond rattle on about this and that, asking him questions about all sorts of random things that popped into his head, but it wasn't as if he could fully pay attention; not with the way their hands were held together so tight and cozy inside Reita's pocket. His friend's calloused fingers kept running over his own softer ones and it made his heart leap in his chest every time. 

“Ah, here we are. Right on time too. This is that horror film you’ve been talking about wanting to see, right? It does...look scary.” Akira chuckled to himself as he pulled his hand free from Ruki’s to pay for two tickets, handing one to him. They never spent money on something so frivolous as seeing a movie. What the hell was he doing? 

“Akira, we don’t have the money for this. Why are we going to see a movie you don’t even like? We should put that money away for rent if you want to spend it so badly.” He said, trying his best not to sound like he was scolding the older man. 

“It’s okay Taka. I’ve been working a lot of extra shifts, so I have a little more money than usual. It’s the holidays. I wanted to do something fun.” Was the only explanation he was given before Reita grabbed his bare hand in his own, pulling him into the theater. 

Inside was warm and that Ruki was thankful for as he pulled off his coat and hat, draping it over the chair beside him. Unsurprisingly, the theater was fairly empty since it was only just after noon on a weekday. That was fine with him though. Especially since the only other people in the room were down in the front of the theater while they were more towards the back. The movie had only been playing for less than twenty minutes when he felt Reita’s arm stretch around to lay across the back of his seat. What was this idiot doing? Trying to give him a heart attack? 

Halfway through the movie and that arm dropped as Reita shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. Dropped right onto his shoulders and his fingers began to play with the wavy strands of his hair. Ruki took his chance, turning slightly to lean into the blonde’s body. Reita only turned too, his hand slipping further down his arm to pull Ruki closer to him. It was safe to say he didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the movie. 

Back outside the theater, Reita took his hand, twining their fingers back together and putting their conjoined hands into his pocket once again. Ruki didn’t say anything, hiding his own smile behind the collar of his coat. Honestly he didn’t care about the cold anymore. Who cared about a light snow falling when he was strolling down the street, holding the hand of the man he was probably in love with?

“What do you say we stop at that little ramen shop you like so much on the way home? Shouldn’t be too busy at this time. Ah, some warm broth sounds so good right now.”

Okay, this was too much. He couldn't just let this keep going. So instead of just nodding, he pulled Reita to a stop. 

“Hey, Kira stop. Stop a second. What's going on? Why are you taking off work in the middle of the day? Why are you going out to the movies? Going out to eat? You more than any of us are so stingy with your money, always saving. So why? Tell me what's going on?” He asked, eyes narrowing on the blond. 

Reita looked even more confused than he did. He even went so far as to pull his hand out of his pocket, away from the warmth of Ruki's own. 

“I thought...I thought you knew. You uh, you didn't call bullshit on me trying to hold your hand. You let me hold you in the theater. Then let me hold your hand again until now. I just thought this- I thought this could be a first date for us.”

Ruki couldn't even comprehend the words coming out of his friend's mouth. The line between reality and fantasy was blending and he just didn't know what to believe. And Reita wouldn't  _ stop  _ talking. 

“I know it was stupid. To think that someone like you would be interested in me. Don't even worry about this Taka. Let's just pretend this was a- a day out between friends. Please. Takanori I'm sorry that I didn't say anything, but what could I sa-”

“Akira stop!” Ruki finally yelled. He reached up to grab the sides of Reita's hood, pulling him down to his level. “It's not stupid. Why try to make a day of this though?”

“Because I thought if I just did something special, if I made  _ today  _ special, that maybe I could get you to give me a chance. You- you're so special. So talented and passionate. I knew I had to do  _ something  _ to get your attention.” He said, running out of breath.

Ruki shook his head, leaning up to rub his nose against the blonde's. “You idiot. I'm not the special one. You didn't need to do all this. Kira, all you had to do was ask me.”

The smile on Reita's face was blinding, but he only saw it for a moment before their lips met. It wasn't long or deep, but they were both grinning by the time they pulled away. Ruki let go of his hood to place his hands on the bassist's hips instead. 

“Why don't we forget the early dinner and just go home? Everyone else is still at work, so we've got time to talk or...not talk.” He teased, batting his lashes. 

“I like the idea of not talking.” Reita smirked, looping his fingers through the younger's belt loops. “Yeah, let's go home. I'll have you for dinner instead. Oh wait! I do have a present for you though.”

“What? Kira, I just said-” He cut himself off because Akira obviously didn't care, trying to pull something out of an inside pocket of his coat. His dark eyes were sparkling as he held the gift out and Ruki felt like he could actually cry. It was a beanie made of thick black material and sitting on top was a comically giant black and red pom-pom. 

“I knew yours was getting kind of ratty and this one looks more you I think.” Reita told him, taking the hat and slipping it on to his head. It was huge and so warm! Of course Reita would notice something like this. 

“I love it. I love it so much.” He said, leaning up to kiss him once more. “Thank you, but Kira I didn't get anything for you. Maybe if you give me a couple weeks I could work some overtime too and then we could-” 

A finger was pressed to his lips before Reita's hands were cupping his face. 

“You don't have to buy anything. I mean, all I want-”

“Don't you dare.”

“-for Christmas-”

“Don't you say it Akira.”

“-is Ru.”

  
  



End file.
